New Beginning
by bluekell
Summary: Harry is still getting over the events of his fifth year and doesn't know if he can live through another year at Hogwarts. But a little romance for him makes him want to stay. There is a little romance for Ron and Hermione too.


Harry woke up to the sounds of an annoying bird. He was annoyed often. Ever since Sirius' death he wasn't in the mood to do much. When school ended he returned to the Dursleys. They hadn't been very happy to see him (not that they ever were). They were still angry with all that happened with the Dementors. They were not exactly over it.

For most of the summer he stayed in his room. He was mostly thinking over all the things that happened to him over the past year. It was weird to think that only a few months ago he was in the same room with Sirius. And now he would never see him again. Although Harry didn't fancy the Dursleys much he rather be there than at Hogwarts. He didn't know if he could go back to the same place the same world that Sirius lived and died in.

Ron and Hermione both promise he wasn't going to stay with the Dursleys long. Maybe it would be good to go back. He couldn't think right any more. It was best not to think about Sirius for to long, but Sirius was important to him. Harry was suddenly awoken out of his day dream by a knock on the door. He stood up and walked towards the door and opened it up to Uncle Vernon's blubbering face.

"I got a letter," said Uncle Vernon as though this was something out of the ordinary.

Harry starred than said "So, I have an envelope. You want it."

"NO! this letter was written to you from your freaky friends. It came with the rest of the post. Why didn't they just send it with those bugged eyed birds."

Harry look down at the letter and smiled thinking back to the letter Mrs. Weasly wrote to him. She covered the whole thing in stamps except for one corner where she put the the address. "Don't know. They must want you to see it too."

"I don't care what they have to say and I don't want them in my house. Here," Uncle Vernon said handing the letter to Harry and walking away.

Harry walked to his bed and sat down to read the letter.

Dear Harry,

We will come to get you by Monday the15th. Sorry for the short notice, but we wanted to surprise you. Can't wait to see you.

Hermione and Ron

P.S. We're going to stay at the Borrow.

Harry thought for a minute. He went to go look at the calendar. Today was the 15th. They were coming today. The letter must have been written earlier in the week and just arrived. He did want to see everybody again (even if he wasn't prepared to start his sixth year at Hogwarts). He was glad that they were staying at the Borrow. It made him a little comfortable. Now he just wondered how they were going to get there. If it was anything like the other times this was going to be interesting.

By 7 Harry was waiting in the living room. The Dursleys were looking at him strangely. It was probably because he normally didn't come downstairs often. Harry didn't tell the Dursleys what was happening because it was plainly none of their business. He really didn't care for what they think. Harry became lost in his thoughts when he heard a "ding-dong".

"Who could that be," said Aunt Petunia getting up to get the door "Vernon are expecting someone?"

"No"

Aunt Petunia answered the door to a slightly balding red head man wearing glasses. It was Mr. Weasly Aunt Petunia let out a gasp. She became frozen. Dudley ran out of the room as fast as lightning ( Harry couldn't blame him. Dudley didn't have such good luck with magic). Harry was also a little surprised because he wasn't expecting such ordinary was of him arriving. He was a little disappointed. "Um I'm here for Harry," Mr. Weasly said confused.

It took a good twenty minutes to get the Dursleys to let Mr. Weasly in. Once he got in he was out again, so the twenty minutes was a waste of time. Harry quickly got his things to leave. The Dursleys were making such a racket. They were telling him to never come back ever again. Uncle Vernon got so worked up he slid and crushed Aunt Petunia while he was trying to follow Harry out the door. Harry thought that was his cue to leave. Fast.

He stepped out of the house to see a ministry car waiting outside.

"I see the ministry trust you again," Harry said with slight smile.

"Yeah. Ever since… what happened last year they tend to be more trusting."

Harry knew Mr. Weasly was trying to avoid talking about anything that had to do with Sirius' death. He was glad for it too. As they walked out to the car Harry could see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny standing by the car. They all greeted each other. Harry couldn't stop from noticing how gorgeous Ginny looked. Maybe his stay at the Borrow was going to be better then he expected.


End file.
